


孕

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: 兔子假孕梗有两个子宫虽然不会真的怀孕请能接受再继续往下看
Kudos: 13





	孕

1

兔子眼睛是红的吗？

如果是的话，那什么时候会变成红的呢？

2

李赫宰最近在朋友家里被一只带着些许灰色毛发的兔子蹭了蹭撒娇后便对兔子的喜欢一发不可收拾，从朋友家出来以后当即就跑到了宠物店了，选上了一只纯白色的小兔子带回家。

这只兔子跟其他的兔子有些许不同。他的眼睛很好看，如果传说中那个吸人精气的兔子精真的存在话，李赫宰觉得那必然是自己买回家的这只。

这只纯白兔子有点怕人，每天都躲在李赫宰给他亲手搭的兔窝的角落里，偶尔弹出个头看看他这每日蹲在他窝前的男人，眨巴眨巴眼睛，然后下一秒便把自己的脑袋埋进怀里，缩成一个白球，把李赫宰的心都给萌化了。

不过还真给李赫宰说对了，他买回来的这只兔子确实不是一直普通的白兔，是只从自己的领域里跑出来的小兔子精，名叫李东海。

李东海在家的时候就不是个爱学习的孩子，别人都在努力学着要怎么变成人形的时候，李东海就抱着自己爱吃的小零食躲在教室的角落里一口一口地啃着。

他本来也不兴变为人形，但是却被他最亲的哥哥金希澈变成人形后惊艳到了。结果那人能够稳定在人形的时候就跑到李赫宰这个世界来了，李东海那自然是不愿意的，就跟着金希澈也一同来的。

结果运气不太好，才刚落地呢，就被旁边的一个男人抱了起来，也不知道那人带他做了什么奇怪的检查，等他真的安定下来的时候就已经是李赫宰把他买回来的宠物店了。

这不过几天就换了好几个新环境，李东海自然是害怕的，不过好在李赫宰给他亲手搭的窝倒还是挺舒服，那人给他准备虽比不上他自己的小零食，但也还能凑合着吃吧。所以李东海就只敢在兔子窝的角落里老实呆着，期待着那天金希澈能知道他的行踪，把他给救走。

但经过几天的相处，李东海其实挺喜欢眼前这个男人的，而且这个男人长得很好看，虽然是跟希澈哥不一样的好看，但那人精致的五官和他每次盯着自己那温柔的想把他揉在怀里的眼神，就让李东海不敢直视他太久，不过几秒就害羞地把自己的脑袋埋进怀里。

李东海也会在李赫宰不在的时候给自己打扮的美美的，有时候李赫宰下班回来以后就看到自家的白兔在兔窝的角落里舔舔自己的前爪然后开始“洗脸”，每次李赫宰都忍不住拍下几张照片或是视频，留着反复品尝。

3

李东海愿意从兔窝里出来大概是半个月后的事情了吧。

那天李赫宰从外面回来，喝了点酒，整个人有点发晕，可是却还是先走到兔窝前看看这半个月都不愿意出来的小白兔。

不过不知道是不是因为今天喝的有点多，李赫宰伸手托着李东海的肚子，把整只兔从窝里抱了出来，然后抱在怀里一起走到沙发上。

李东海不知道这个好看的男人今天是怎么了，但他有感觉到这个男人心情不太好。但还不容李东海多想，李赫宰就已经抱着自己的腿坐着然后把他放在了膝盖上，高度正好可以直视李赫宰的眼睛。

李赫宰就是在工作上遇到了点难事，还被领导批评了，心情不太好。可是家里也只有他一人一兔，他就只能跟这只不太愿意跟他亲近的小兔子说说话。

“兔兔啊。”李赫宰盯着眼前跟他一般高的小兔子，嘴里说着他平时对着别人是怎么也说不出的话，"公司里那些人可太混蛋了，就欺负我这个新人，什么锅都让我背。"

"啊！我这个月的奖金又没了！"

李东海作为一只兔子，在家里也是最小的那只，哥哥姐姐们全都宠着他，要不是来这里突然被人抱走，他从来也没受过什么欺负，所以也不太能懂李赫宰说的，更不懂奖金是什么了。

之前不敢亲近他只是因为这刚到这个世界就被人抓走，然后就被这个男人带了回来，他哪儿知道这人到底是好人还是坏人呀。

但是他现在大概能判断眼前这个好看的男人是个好人了，而且男人实在是太委屈了，委屈得李东海有些不忍心。

因为李赫宰现在这个姿势，他们俩离得其实只有不过十厘米。李东海稍稍撑起自己的前爪，凑上前用鼻尖蹭了蹭李赫宰圆圆的鼻头，然后下一秒又害羞地缩了回来。

李赫宰是没想到家里这只小兔子会有这样的动作的，被蹭了蹭鼻尖倒有些受宠若惊地呆在原地，愣是半天也没反应。

等他反应过来的时候，刚刚不高兴的心情被眼前这只主动蹭蹭他结果自己却害羞了的小兔子治愈到了，又凑近了点，算是征求意见的问道："我能亲亲你吗？"

李东海愣是没想到这人会来这一出，他答应吧，那人也听不懂，而且自己脑袋都埋起来了这人怎么还问他！肯定是故意的！

虽然李东海心里是这么想的，但还是幅度不大地抖了抖自己的兔耳朵，算是回应。

下一秒李赫宰的唇就吻在了他的耳朵上，让他忍不住地颤抖，心里暗骂这人绝对是故意的。

当然李赫宰本人并不这么认为，他只是看着眼前的小兔子抖了抖耳朵，所以顺势亲在了耳朵上而已。

不过亲在哪儿都好，反正自那以后这只名为李东海的小兔子就算是跟他亲近起来了。

李东海不像是其他小兔子一样爱在家里疯跑，更多的时候还是喜欢安静地呆着。

李赫宰在家里工作的时候他就趴在李赫宰的腿上，有时候舒服了还会背靠在李赫宰的怀里，睡得四仰八叉的。

不然就是李赫宰空闲的时候跟他一起待在沙发上，那人的手顺着自己的脊椎一路向下摸到了自己的兔尾巴。

之前几次倒是没什么感觉，但是被摸多了，反倒是那人的手指刚触碰到他的尾巴，他就忍不住地颤抖，像是触电一般的感觉但却又觉得舒服。只不过次数多了倒让他觉得身上软软的，不爱动了。

4

直到有一天，李东海觉得有些不对劲。他感觉自己的乳房开始膨胀，有些许的液体从乳房里漏出来，整只兔充斥着奶香味。

不仅如此，他开始贪恋李赫宰的味道，那人不在的时候他就觉得心慌，只能跑进李赫宰的房间里，撑着床沿把李赫宰丢在床上的衣服扯下来拖到自己的兔窝里，铺满每一个角落。

李赫宰本身没在意，但是自家的小兔子身上的奶香味越来越重，而且恨不得二十四小时都粘在他身上，终于还是察觉出有点不对了。

结果上网查了以后，对比现在自家小兔子的症状，怎么看都是假孕的现象。可是…可是自家这只兔子是公兔啊！怎么会假孕！！

李赫宰盯着电脑屏幕看了又看，不知道该怎么办。

想着今天周末刚好有时间能带小兔子去宠物医院看看，结果没想到从房间里出来便看到了这样一个让他瞪大了眼睛的画面。

刚刚还软软的趴在沙发上的小兔子，突然变成了一个漂亮的男孩。

为什么确定这个漂亮男孩就是他的小兔子呢，因为那人的脑袋上还有没消失的兔耳朵。当然不止这个，那人身后的兔尾巴实在是太过吸引视线，让他怎么也无法忽略。

李赫宰觉得自己不太好了，全身火热热的，明明是入秋的天气，可他却觉得热得不行。

李东海在沙发上难受的扭动着身体，刚刚李赫宰进屋前又顺手揉了揉他的兔尾巴，结果身体里不受控制地流出了一滩水淋湿了沙发，下一秒他就变成了现在这个模样。

他已经有些神智不清了，就记得之前自己的姐姐怀孕的时候好像也是这样的状况，看着家里那个好看的男人从房间里出来，眼里噙着泪地看着那人说道：“我…我好像怀孕了…”

下一秒便伸手抱着自己的肚子。

李赫宰从冲击中缓过神来，走到自家兔子面前，也没问那人到底怎么从一只小兔子变成人形的，只是耐着性子地哄道：“兔兔乖，兔兔还没跟其他人做过，不会怀孕的。”

“做…做过是什么意思？”

这个问题倒是把李赫宰难住了，他要怎么跟眼前这个漂亮男孩解释这个问题，而且他现在真的有些忍不住，想把眼前这个男孩扑倒。

但他不能这么过分，会吓到眼前这个男孩的。

李赫宰不知道该如何解释，赶紧转移了话题，开口问道：“你…你有名字吗？我该怎么叫你？”

李东海脑袋里还在想着做过是什么意思，对于李赫宰的问题就是下意识地回答，“李东海…”

然后下一句便又是，“你还没告诉我做过是什么意思…”

“嗯…”李赫宰伸手挠了挠头，想了半天才开口说道，“就是两个互相喜欢的人，想让对方舒服会做的事。”

“那…那是做过以后才会怀孕的吗？”

“那为什么我现在觉得胸前胀胀的，屁股也忍不住会溢出水来…”

“我好难受啊现在…你说那是会让对方舒服的事情…那你帮帮我，让我不要这么难受…”

李赫宰怎么也没想到李东海会提出这种要求，他本来只是想委婉的跟他解释一下什么叫做过，现在怎么看来像是他哄骗着男孩跟他上床一样。

“那…那兔兔跟我做过以后真的怀孕了怎么办？兔兔不怕吗？”

这句话是唬人的，李东海是只公兔，应该…不会怀孕吧。

“我…我不知道……”男孩好像真的很难受，眼睛里噙着的泪止不住地顺着眼角滑落下来，“我好难受…你帮帮我…”

李赫宰也不是柳下惠，他已经忍得够久了。伸手穿过李东海的膝盖和脖颈把人横抱起来，低头亲了亲男孩的嘴角。

“李东海，你现在后悔也没用了哦。”

5

李赫宰把李东海抱到床上，男孩搂着他脖子手怎么也不愿意放开，还凑近李赫宰胡乱地在那人脸上亲吻着，屁股流出来的水把床单打湿了一块，嘴里可怜兮兮地说道：“帮帮我…”

李赫宰伸手抓过李东海的手压过头顶，才低下头吻住男孩红润的唇，把本就软着身子的人亲的更是软软的躺在床上，一副任人宰割的状态。

“兔兔，宝贝，你好甜呀。”

“忘了自我介绍，我叫李赫宰，你想叫我什么都可以。”

在床上做自我介绍是个什么情趣，李赫宰其实没有想这么多，只是想让男孩知道他叫什么，刚刚还没给他这个机会而已。

“赫宰…赫…”李东海泪眼汪汪地盯着撑在自己身上的人，然后下一秒便搂着李赫宰的脖子压到自己胸前，“帮帮我…好胀啊…这里好胀…”

李赫宰也是刚刚查资料的时候才知道的，兔子假孕的时候会有一些孕后的症状，而最明显的就是涨奶，如果不帮他处理的话，不仅会疼，而且还会止不住的漏出奶水来。

但是李赫宰就像是故意折磨这只可怜的小兔子一般，只是在李东海的胸前印下一个亲吻，然后便将手移到李东海的身后，手指顺着脊椎一路往下摸，摸到了被水沾湿的尾巴。

兔尾巴现在算是李东海身上最敏感的地方之一，李赫宰只是轻轻碰了一下，李东海就止不住地颤抖，然后下一遍屁股就又涌出来一股水，把本就被沾湿的床单变得更湿了。

“不要…不要抓尾巴…”

李东海在床上委屈地要哭了，虽然男孩儿本来眼睛里就一直噙着泪水，只不过现在眼睛更好了，好看得不行。

原来兔子眼睛是这样被欺负红的呀。

“兔兔，兔兔的尾巴是开关吗？怎么我才碰上兔兔就又流水了呀？”

李东海怎么也没想到他喜欢的好看的男人，平常那么温柔，怎么现在说的都是些荤话。更奇怪的是，那人说这些话的时候自己变得更敏感了，想要那人的触碰。

摇着头也不回答，胡乱的凑上前吻住李赫宰的唇，李东海扭着身子伸手抓住李赫宰的手放在自己的胸前，他真的好难受，希望男人可以发发慈悲帮他一下。

可是李赫宰在床上把男人的劣根性发挥得淋漓尽致，手在李东海的胸前轻轻地揉捏着，抬头盯着李东海问到：“兔兔要我怎么帮你？你不说我也不知道呀。”

“呜…你…你欺负人…”李东海带着泪水的眼睛瞪了李赫宰一眼，但是毫无杀伤力。

李东海不说话李赫宰就不动作，最终败下阵来的还是李东海，他被情欲折磨得快疯了。

“帮我…帮我把奶水吸出来…求你了…呜呜……”

达到目的的人满意地勾起嘴角，然后低下头含住了李东海胸前的乳头，刚开始也没有用力地吮吸，只是用舌尖舔弄着乳尖，用手捏住了另一边的乳尖玩弄着，让李东海忍不住地挺起胸，不知是想躲开还是想要更多。

李东海哼哼唧唧地在床上扭动着，随着李赫宰从舔弄到吮吸的动作拔高了尖叫声，直到李赫宰手上的动作用力，掐住被玩弄得有些红肿的乳头时一股奶水从乳尖喷出来，一边喷湿了李赫宰的手，一边被李赫宰吃进嘴里。

李赫宰放开被欺负得红肿的乳头，嘴里还在回味刚刚吃进的奶水的味道，很甜也有很重的奶香味。

“兔兔好棒，有这么多奶水喷出来，怪不得我最近抱着你的时候都觉得你有一股奶香味，是不是自己一个人的时候奶水也忍不住会漏出来呀？”

李东海软着身子已经有些神智不清了，听了李赫宰的话本来下意识的点头，但是意识慢慢回笼的时候又忙乱着摇头，嘴里还不停地说自己的没有，骂李赫宰混蛋。

被骂的人也不恼，只是撑起身子把自己身上的衣服一件一件脱下来，接着低下头在李东海的锁骨上轻咬了一口，随后嘬出了一颗草莓。

李东海的肤色特别白，就像是他原先的毛色一般，锁骨旁的草莓显得格外明显，让李赫宰忍不住想让李东海全身都变得泛红。

“兔兔这就说我过混蛋了呀，可我还有更混蛋的事情还没做呢，那一会兔兔还叫什么？”

李东海被那人不要脸的话气的伸手一巴掌打在那人胸前，可是却没什么力气，打在身上就像是被兔子伸爪子轻轻挠了一下，痒痒的。

李赫宰伸出两个手指在李东海的会阴处前后滑动着，只是简单的动作就让李东海在床上呜咽着颤抖，刚刚打人的架势全无。

刚刚扯兔尾巴时就已经喷出一股水来，李东海的后穴又湿又软的，毫不费力就吞进去两根手指头。

刚伸进去，李赫宰就感受到那里的肠肉包裹着他的手指，热乎乎的。手指的动作不紧不慢，没有想要快速破开探到深处，而是就只没入半根指节的时候停了下来，四周按压着，寻找着可能的敏感点。

李赫宰也不清楚兔子的敏感点会在哪里，只是凭感觉的四处探索着，直到指腹按到一块有些硬的凸起时，才勾起嘴角，凑上前吻住李东海的唇，下一秒才就着那点用力按压下去。

李东海根本没想到那人的动作，而且还被那人吻着连尖叫声也发不出来，只能在床上扭动着想要躲开李赫宰的动作。

可惜李赫宰空出来的那只手和整个身子压住了李东海，让那人无处可逃，只能被动着承受着一波又一波的快感，直到李赫宰感受到后穴快速收缩，指尖被一股液体浇湿才停下来。

放开吻住的人，小兔子的眼睛变得更红了，还有泪水顺着眼角滑落下来，整个身体不受控制地颤抖着，前面那根硬的发烫，可怜兮兮地吐着清液，像是想要释放。

李赫宰伸手握住李东海的那根，随意地上下摩擦了几下，张口说到：“兔兔好多水啊，只是两根手指而已，兔兔的后面就又发大水了。”

李东海被折磨地好可怜，可是后穴叫嚣着想要有什么插进来，前面那根也想要释放，根本没在意李赫宰的调侃，只是伸手搂住李赫宰的脖子求那人插进来。

李赫宰也觉得前面的前戏有点久了，低头又亲了亲李东海，从床头柜里拿出平时基本没有用的润滑剂倒了一点在手心上，往李东海的后穴抹了点，其他的全都涂在了自己那根上。

扶着自己的那根抵在李东海的后穴上，先是一点一点地进入，直到进入到一半的时候突然停了下来，抱着李东海的大腿故意逗弄着问到：“兔兔，我这样操进去，会不会操到兔兔肚子里的宝宝呀？”

李东海早就被折磨得神智不清了，况且他从变为人形以后就一直觉得自己怀孕了，现在被李赫宰问了以后更是觉得自己肚子里有个小宝宝，根本不记得在被李赫宰抱到床上来之前那人跟他解释过他其实不会怀孕。

而在李赫宰说完的下一秒，李赫宰便抱着李东海的大腿，一挺腰把露在外面的半根性器用力地插了进去。

伴随着李东海的尖叫声，李东海双手抱着自己的肚子，红着眼睛地对着李赫宰求饶道：“不要…李赫宰…不要操这里…这里有宝宝…”

在床上被连名带姓地喊怎么都少了点情趣，李赫宰不满意了，他知道兔子是有两个子宫的，虽然公兔子不会怀孕，但是这样的生理构造倒是每只兔子都一样，所以他知道李东海让他不要操这里是什么意思。

可李赫宰不但没有停下来反而操得更凶了，放开李东海的大腿伸手用拇指堵住了李东海抖动着想要释放的那根的小口，嘴里说着他的要求：“兔兔…兔兔叫老公，我就换个地方操，也让兔兔舒服。”

李东海被操得话也说不清楚，只会崩溃着摇头，听了半天也没有完全听进去李赫宰在说什么，只是抱着肚子求李赫宰慢一点，放过他。

李赫宰的耐心倒是好得很，一字一句地又说了一次。

“叫老公。”

李东海终于听清了那人的混蛋要求，一手搂着肚子，一手搂上李赫宰的脖子，抬起头献上自己的唇，带着哭腔地说道：

“老公…老公慢一点…这里有宝宝…你换一个操好不好……”

听到满意的答案，李赫宰也没有为难他，而是顺着李东海的话在那人体内摸索着换了个位置，操进了另一个子宫里。

刚刚堵着那人性器的手也移开，变成握着摩擦，前后一同被照顾着，李东海本就想要射的性器现在反倒是怎么也射不出来，嘴里说着哥哥老公帮帮我，我射不出来。

结果下一秒，在李赫宰对准李东海的敏感点狠狠地凿过时，李东海的前端一股白色的精液从小孔里滑了出来，不是射出来的，整个人像是被玩坏了。

后穴缴紧李赫宰的那根，逼着李赫宰缴械投降，掐着李东海的腰又抽插了几下，才抵着李东海后穴的深处射出了一股精液。

李东海无神地翻着白眼，被李赫宰射进身体里的精液刺激得又被送上了一次小小的高潮，整个人被欺负得粉红，比原先白净的皮肤更惹李赫宰喜爱。

性器埋在李东海的身体里，李赫宰撑在李东海身上看进李东海眼里，等着那人慢慢缓过神来。

直到李东海的眼神也同样聚焦到李赫宰的时候，李赫宰才低头亲了亲李东海的眼睛，开口温柔地说道：

“兔兔，宝贝，我喜欢你。”

“以后…能不能留在我身边，当我一个人的兔兔？”

李东海是喜欢这个好看的男人的，不然不会在还是兔子的时候就频繁地给自己洗脸，让自己可以好看地在男人眼前，不然也不会被那人亲亲脑袋就害羞地把整个脑袋埋进怀里。

但李东海现在脑袋还没转过弯来，就记得肚子里还有一个宝宝，所以盯着李赫宰开口问道：“那…那你以后，也会对我肚子里的宝宝好吗？”

李赫宰怎么也没想到李东海会问出这个问题，他以为跟他解释清楚了。不过也怪他，在床上故意欺负他的时候又说了他肚子里有宝宝的事。

李赫宰轻笑着，低头吻住红着眼睛盯着他的人。

“我会对你好，也对我们的宝宝好。”

“那我们要不要再努力一下？兔兔给我生两个宝宝吧。”

说罢，埋在体内的那根便又动作了起来。

FIN


End file.
